


you come beating like moth's wings, whipping me into a storm

by ThatGirlTheyKnow



Series: Let This Be Our Little Secret [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlTheyKnow/pseuds/ThatGirlTheyKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Michael try to hide their relationship from their siblings, but it's hard. Especially while they try to ignore the fact that Michael's departure back to college is coming closer every day.<br/>Sequel to "you're gonna drive me crazy, you're gonna drive me mad"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you come beating like moth's wings, whipping me into a storm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I couldn't leave this story where it was, so I wrote a sequel. And I'm probably going to write another one.  
> Once again, my confidence in my characterisation is shaky, so be warned.

Michael and Adam returned to Michael's house later that day acting as though everything was normal. They didn't hold hands, they didn't touch, or show any signs of affection that indicated the decision they had made in the playground. Their siblings were there when they arrived, watching "Friends" reruns and trying to act natural, but Michael noticed the glances they snuck at the two out of the corner of their eyes. He noticed the confused look on Gabriel's face, the slightly sad one of Anna's, and he knew their plan had worked- they all thought that Michael and Adam decided to just stay friends.

"Hey guys," Adam said casually, plopping down on the couch next to Anna. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Lucifer drawled. "You and Michael were out a while. What were you doing?"

Adam shrugged, trying to stop himself from smirking. "Oh, we thought we'd catch a movie while we were out." If by "catch a movie" he meant "make out in the backseat of Michael's car", then he was pretty sure it wasn't too much of a lie. Sort of.

"Odd," Castiel said. "Your hair looks quite messy. Did you fall over while you were out?"

The whole room stared at the oblivious man, and Adam choked on air. "Uh, a bird. A bird pooped in my hair."

Michael sniggered as he took a seat on the other couch next to Cas, who nodded seriously.

"I see."

Lucifer looked like he was trying to resist the urge to make a comment, and he and Gabriel shared a look. Maybe something _did_ happen, because Adam's face was tinged pink and Michael looked to be in an unusually happy mood.

He couldn't be sure, though. When Michael wanted, he could keep his emotions a mystery, and was a fair decent liar. He wasn't quite as sure about Adam, but the boy seemed capable of keep secrets when he wanted to. It didn't make sense _why_ they were keeping it such a secret- to their siblings, at least. Lucifer understood why they would keep a relationship between them from their parents, seeing as it was highly unlikely they'd approve due to the age gap. But the eight of them had been friends for over three years, and surely they could be trusted.

* * *

 

Adam and Michael came to the decision to keep their relationship a secret purely to avoid any drama.

They would continue to hang out like they had been doing all summer, but it would just involve a bit more _physical_ interaction. It wasn't a big deal, but they knew their families would make it one, so they just... weren't going to tell them.

But, it was hard. The first time they wanted to be alone together, they casually mentioned they were going to rent some DVDs and Dean, being the annoying idiot he was, dropped the controllers of the game he was playing, grabbed Cas' hand (Cas had been _trying_ to play, but he just didn't understand the appeal) and announced that they were coming too, because Cas had never seen Lord of the Rings and that needed to be changed.

Then, three days into their secret affair, they were alone in the Milton's kitchen grabbing snacks for a movie they were watching with Gabriel and Anna, and barely jumped apart from the heated kiss when they were interrupted by Lucifer, who chose that moment to display his uncanny ninja skills and not make any noise as he approached the kitchen. If they'd not heard him at the last second, everything would be out of the bag.

It was like they couldn't catch a break. All week, the most they could do was have a quick makeout session in Adam's room while everyone was out of the house (a rare occurrence) and a few chaste kisses when someone was out of the room. It was like God didn't want them to get any action, and Adam was sick of it.

"Michael," he said to the older man over the phone. They'd be talking in person, but these days it was just too risky that Gabriel was listening on the other side of the door. "Let's go on a date."

"Okay," came the reply. "What will we tell people?"

"Nothing," Adam said firmly. "We'll just leave our houses a few minutes apart and meet somewhere and go on a proper date."

 

He could almost hear Michael's smile through the phone. "Sounds like a plan."

 On Saturday evening, Adam grabbed his keys and wallet and made his way to the front door. Unfortunately, to get to the front door, you had to pass the lounge room, and it just so happened John and Dean were watching a game at the same time Adam tried to make his escape. He tried to be casual as he walked past, but John muted the TV and raised an eyebrow.

"And where do you think you're going, young man?"

Adam shrugged. "Out to see some friends."

"Without prior notice? Your mother's cooking dinner."

"Yeah..." Adam grimaced. "But I haven't seen them all holiday. Besides, I never needed to ask permission before."

John and Dean stared at him suspiciously.

"Are you seeing someone? A girl... or a boy," added his father as an afterthought, nodding at Dean as though to show that seeing as two of his sons were dating men, all three of them liking guys would not be such a big deal.

Adam's mouth dropped open. John wasn't one to talk about things like this- he preferred to let his children have their own lives and never pried. He let them tell him things at their own pace.

"Uh, no," Adam replied, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. "I promise I'm just going to see some friends."

After several long moments of them staring at him, John nodded.

"Fine. Be back at an acceptable hour."

 

Adam promised to be home by ten and practically ran out of the house.

* * *

 

They met at a small restaurant on the other side of town.

For the most part, the date went perfectly. Michael pulled out his chair with a grin that made Adam want to melt, they ordered their food and spent most of the time discussing their plans for the next year. The fact that they would not be able to spend the next year _together_ was left unspoken, and for now, they were happy to ignore it. They had still only been together a week, and thoughts of commitment like that were scary for both of them.

When the conversation steered towards their families, Michael suddenly fell quiet. Adam stopped in the middle of his story about a prank he and Sam had once played on Dean and frowned at the worried expression on the dark haired man's face. It was nervous and uncertain, and he wanted to kiss it away until his boyfriend was happy.

"Mike? What's wrong?"

Michael looked up and gave him a small, slightly forced smile. "You know I hate that nickname. And... I'm worried about how our families will react. John and Kate will disapprove, as will your brothers, and I can't see my own parents being overly happy that I'm with someone five years younger than me."

Adam felt his stomach drop. Oh. "I get it, but I don't care what they think. I'm going to be eighteen soon, and I'll be able to do whatever I want, and date whoever I want. They're not gonna like that you're older than me, but they do know you, and they do trust you. It's better than me dating a complete stranger. Besides, we can keep it a secret."

Michael sighed and reached across the table to grab Adam's hand. He smiled at the boy. "That is true. But if this, uh, goes on, I don't want to keep it a secret. I don't like lying to my family, and if this does become more serious, I want to be able to tell them."

 

Adam nodded; he felt the same way. But... "We don't know if this is going to work, Michael. We want to it, but it's going to be difficult. But we'll see, okay?"

* * *

 

When they finished their meal, they made their way in Adam's car to the park, which was of course empty at night time. When they pulled over, Adam grabbed Michael and dragged them both into the back seat, where he quickly set out to give him a hickey. Michael moaned and lay back, letting the blonde straddle him.

"Ah, Adam!" he gasped. "People are going to see that."

Adam grinned against his neck and placed another kiss there. "Good." He leaned up to capture Michael's lips with his own and moaned. "We have not done this nearly enough," he murmured, angling his head so he could deepen the kiss. "We need more time alone."

"Agreed."

They were in the car for hours, enjoying the intimacy and the other's company, when Adam caught a glance of his watch and swore.

"Dammit, I'm supposed to be at home by ten."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "What time is it now?"

"Nearly eleven."

"Huh. Time really does fly when you're having fun."

Adam rolled his eyes and sat up. "As much as I want to stay here forever, I really need to get home before John kills me."

Michael nodded and they climbed back into the front. "Curfews," he said with a small smile. "Don't miss those."

"Oh yeah, like you went out to secretly make out with older men while you were seventeen."

The dark haired man laughed. "Uh, no, but Lucifer did drag me all around the place. And I had a few girlfriends. You make it sound like I'm virginal."

Adam blushed. "I know you're not, sorry, but you just seem like the type to keep to them, ya know?"

"I did, but that didn't mean I had to like it."

"Wow, you had a secret rebellious side, who knew?"

Michael grinned at him. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Adam."

 

"And I just can't wait to find out."

* * *

 

"You're late," Dean said when Adam walked through the door at eleven thirty. He and Sam were watching an old tacky horror film. "An hour and a half past curfew. Mum and Dad told me to shout at you because they wanted to go to bed. Care to explain? It seems like a bit much for someone who was just going to see his _friends_. "

"As if you never stayed out past curfew, Dean," Sam said. "Hypocrite."

"Yeah, but that was always when I was with a _girl_ ," Dean grinned evilly at Adam. "Were you with a girl, Adam? Or..."

"I was with friends, okay?!" Adam snapped, glaring at his oldest brother. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

He rushed past them but just as he reached the foot of the stairs he heard Dean call out, "Then who gave you that hickey?"

He paled and a hand went to his neck. "Shit," he whispered.

He turned back to his half-brothers, who were staring at him expectantly, trying to keep the amusement off their faces. Well, Sam was trying, at least.

"Tell anyone, and I will kill you. Not Gabe, not Cas, no-one, you hear me?"

They nodded.

"Uh," Sam said. "If you don't mind me asking, was it...?"

"No." Adam cut him off. "Don't even think about asking that, man."

 

He ran up the stairs, and Dean let out a low whistle. "You think I'm going to have to break Michael's face?"

* * *

 

Anna and Gabriel were eating cereal the next morning in their kitchen, in deep conversation over how Sam had been working out. Gabriel loved showing off his hot boyfriend, and it's not like Anna was complaining about seeing a picture Gabriel had taken while Sam was using their pool the other day.

Their school-girl-like giggling was interrupted was Michael walked in shirtless, sporting a very obvious bruise on his neck.

Their brother was smiling sleepily to himself as he poured a coffee. Anna and Gabriel raised their eyebrows at him when he turned to say good morning.

"What?" he asked, frowning. "Is there something on my face?"

"Oh _nooooo_ ," Gabriel drawled. "But there is something-"

"Where did you get that hickey?" Anna cut in, knowing Gabriel would prolong the situation. "You said you were out with some friends who were passing through."

Michael froze, and the confused expression on his face was comical. He stared at them for a few moments before realisation and terror dawned on his face and jogged into the hall to check in the mirror there.

"Shit," he hissed. Gabriel let out a laugh as he came in and glared at them. "It's nothing. It's not a hickey. I... fell over."

"And hit your neck? At that angle?" Anna smirked. "Come on, you can tell us who it was, we promise we won't tell anyone."

"I don't promise that," Gabriel said. "Besides, we already know who it is," he gave Michael a wink. "Don't we, Mikey?"

"You know an imaginary person who doesn't exist? Good for you, Gabriel." Michael finished his coffee in a large gulp and placed down his mug. "Now, I'm going to leave before you two come up with any more ridiculous theories." He shook his head as though dealing with children and stalked out of the room.

Gabriel was grinning like it was Christmas day. He turned to his sister. "I bet you a hundred bucks it was Adam."

Anna shook her head. "I'm not making any bets with you, Gabriel. Besides, he might have met a girl? Might have let loose a bit?"

"But well all know he's into Adam. He _has_ to be. It's obvious."

"But maybe he's trying to get over that?" Anna pointed out. "If they were together, don't you think we would know by now? I mean, they haven't been too obvious lately, have they?"

Gabriel looked put out. "They stare at each other."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well, we'll just wait and see, won't we?"

"I don't think I'm that patient."

 

"Of course you aren't. But you can't force this out of them."

* * *

 

After Michael left the kitchen he went back to his bedroom to put on proper clothes for the day, before deciding he really didn't want to go out, so he just pulled on a plain t-shirt to go with his sweatpants and fell backwards onto his bed.

He thought about his new relationship with Adam- with another man. Who was younger than him. His reservations weren't against homosexuality, not really. He'd just never thought of himself as gay, and still didn't. He was just attracted to Adam.

But he felt guilty when he remembered Adam was still seventeen, and he twenty-two, and despite what Adam said, it was still wrong. Not terribly wrong, but it was still inappropriate and if it got out, people would talk. He closed his eyes and thought of Mrs Elliott across the street tutting disapprovingly and gossiping with her elderly friends over tea about how and his brothers were going to hell.

But then, he imagined being able to hold Adam's hand in public, to kiss him in front of their families. To come up behind him and wrap his hands around his waist and hold him like he had seen Dean do with Cas and Sam do with Gabriel.

He felt a spike of jealousy in his stomach and pushed it down. It wasn't like and Adam were in love like the others were. They were just... They just felt strongly for each other. Strong enough to take the risk and try to be together. For now.

His thoughts wandered to the fact that in two weeks, he'd be leaving to go back to college. He wouldn't be able to come back and visit for months and he didn't want to go that long without seeing Adam. Was it worth the pain of having to say goodbye indefinitely, having to keep that commitment going, for a relationship that may not last?

 

The image of Adam's smiling face popped into his mind, and Michael knew the answer.

* * *

 

Adam avoided his family for the rest of weekend, opting to only go downstairs for food and drink and when his mother forced him. He stayed in his room reading and texting Michael, who also seemed unwilling to face his own family. Adam suspected it was for a very similar reason to his.

He knew they all suspected them. They weren't idiots- even his parents had asked some probing questions. He briefly considered telling them, making a big announcement to both families, or maybe casually slipping it out over dinner, or maybe just grabbing Michael's hand and glaring at anyone who dared question them. But he knew he couldn't, and wouldn't, because it would just cause too much drama and bring all the attention of both families to them, which was something he didn't want.

 

_If only_ , he thought, _things like this could be simple_.

* * *

 

The week flew by more quickly than Adam had expected and liked, and on the next Friday night he found himself standing in Michael's room staring at his suitcase.

"So," Adam said. "Only a week left, huh?"

Michael nodded, keeping his face blank.

"I'm going to miss you," Adam whispered. "I don't want this to end."

Michael wordlessly grabbed his hand and they spent a few minutes indulging in each other's company. The door was open, and somebody could walk past at any moment, but they didn't really care.

"It will only end if you want it to end," Michael admitted. "Because I don't think I'm going to be able to say goodbye to you like that."

Adam smiled. "You're such a girl," he laughed. "But I get it. I don't think I'm going to be able to say goodbye to you at all. Maybe I'll sneak into the back seat of the car while everyone's saying their goodbyes."

"I'm sure Lucifer would _love_ to have you in the car for the trip. The thought of you two fighting over the radio stations is terrifying."

Adam laughed and punched him in the arm and leaned in to press a quick kiss on his the corner of his mouth. "Come on, let's go grab some lunch. I think Sam's making Gabriel pancakes, so if we rush we could steal some. I'll help you pack later, okay?"

 

Michael shrugged, "You're the boss," and followed him out of the room.

* * *

 

The weekend passed quickly, and soon Adam was starting to feel anxious every minute he wasn’t with his boyfriend. He was constantly distracted by thoughts of Michael meeting a nice, pretty girl his age next semester, forgetting about him, looking back on him as a stupid kid to keep him company while he was stuck at home over break, not caring about him-

There was a knock on Adam's door and he groaned loudly. It was Monday, and his parents were at work and so was Dean, so he supposed he should be doing something productive. However, he didn't want to, he wanted to see Michael, but he'd seen Michael just last night and didn't want to cause any more suspicions.

"Open the door, Adam," Sam's voice came through, amused. He'd obviously heard Adam's groan. When Adam didn't move, he opened the door himself and sent his half-brother one of his infamous bitchfaces.

"Go away," Adam said. "I was enjoying my own company."

"No. I'm here to deliver a message from my annoying-ass boyfriend."

"He couldn't do it himself?"

"He decided he was too lazy. Hence, my use of annoy-ass."

Adam snorted and waved a hand at Sam. "Fine, go on. What does he have to tell me so badly?"

Sam smiled. "He said that Lucifer is out today with some girl, Anna and Cas are catching a couple of movies then going shopping for some new stuff for their dorm rooms, and he and I are going to be out all day. He wants you to know that Michael's probably going to be all alone in that large, empty house and will want some company." The tall man ended it was a pair of raised eyebrows and smirk that meant 'if you know what he means'. "I'm off now, so... Uh, have a nice day."

Adam watched him retreat and called out, "Tell Gabriel to go fuck himself!" at his back.

Ten minutes after he heard the front door close and Sam's car drive off, he rolled out of bed and sighed. "Fuck it."

* * *

 

 

He was knocking on the door of Michael's bedroom within minutes.

Michael opened his bedroom door and was almost instantly attacked by Adam, who grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss.

"Adam? What-?" he asked when they finally pulled away from each other. "Somebody could-"

"We've got the house to ourselves. All your relatives are out. This could be the last chance we have to spend alone time together before you leave." He pulled Michael in for another kiss and whispered, "Please, Michael. I want you."

The older man froze. "Do you mean...?"

Adam nodded and pushed him back into the room, closing the door behind him. "I mean, I _need_ you, Michael." He was breathing heavily and his eyes were almost sad. "I'm not going to see you for an entire semester and I just... I just want this. Please."

Michael looked conflicted. "I... Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes," he pulled Adam close and kissed his neck. "I want this too."

He gently guided Adam to his bed, where he straddled the blonde and leaned in for another kiss. He moaned as Adam opened his mouth and deepened it, his fingers threading through the boy's hair.

Later, as they were lying in Michael's bed, panting and spent from their activities, Adam pressed his face into his boyfriend's neck and whispered so quietly Michael wasn't quite sure he heard it, "I really like you. A lot."

 

The dark haired man smiled to himself. "I really like you, too. A lot."

Michael and Lucifer were set to head off on Saturday. Sam and Gabriel opted to leave on Sunday, as Sam wanted an extra day just with his family, and Cas and Anna were going to head out Sunday evening.

* * *

 

On Friday night there was a large family dinner like the one at the beginning of break, and Adam was placed between Lucifer and Michael, who had had an argument that morning and were still not talking. He actually tried to pay attention to what everyone else was saying- except when his parents, Chuck and Betty got into a discussion about what _he_ was going to do in a year's time, when he decided that it would be best to zone out. Occasionally throughout the dinner, Michael's hand would fine its way to his knee, and he couldn't help but send small smiles and glances at the dark haired man. He was sure somebody would notice, but ever since Monday night he hadn't been able to take his mind off him for a second. He savoured what could be the last bit of physical contact he had with him for months.

"Adam," Anna's soft voice called from the other side of the table. Everyone's eyes turned to him. "Are you okay?"

Adam looked up from his plate and forced a smile. "I'm fine," he promised. "I was just thinking."

"You looked very sad," Castiel said. "Is Michael's pending departure troubling you?"

Michael, who happened to be taking a drink as Cas was speaking, choked and spluttered. Adam's face tinged pink and his eyes went wide.

"No! I mean, yes. But all of you. It gets boring around here without you guys. Not just Michael."

Castiel nodded. "I promise Anna and I will be visiting more often this semester."

Adam's smile turned genuine. "Awesome." Despite his lack of people skills, Cas was still pretty cool.

"What about me?" Dean asked, somewhat offended. "Aren't I interesting enough company for you?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "You'd be interesting company if you weren't either texting Cas or moping about not seeing him every minute he's gone."

Gabriel chuckled at Dean’s indignant face. “The point is,” the short man said. “Is that you’ve obviously become closer with Michael than you are with the rest of us. _Really_ close, isn’t that right, Mickey?” He sent him an exaggerated wink.

Michael glared at his brother while Lucifer chuckled. “Gabriel, why is our friendship so interesting to you?”

Gabriel was grinning. “I’m just curious as to why.”

“Maybe you should just _stop talking_ ,” Adam snapped, not being able to stand it. “Can _all of you_ just _stop_?”

“Why,” Lucifer asked. “Got something to hide?”

Adam stood up suddenly and they all stared at him. “Fuck off,” he said quietly and stormed out of the Milton’s house.

Hearing the door slam, John and Kate popped their heads out of the kitchen. “Where did Adam go?” Kate asked, frowning at them. “What happened?”

Gabriel, looking a little ashamed, shrugged. “We said something that upset him.”

“Yes,” Michael said sharply. “You did. Something inappropriate, and disrespectful.” He stood up and took a deep breath to calm himself. Nobody spoke for a few moments, and Kate and John, though worried, went back into the kitchen. His siblings and friends stared as Michael closed his eyes. They didn’t want to provoke him more- he was scary when he got too angry. “I’m going to go check on him,” he said eventually.

“Make sure your little boyfriend isn’t crying like a preteen girl?” Lucifer asked mockingly. Michael turned on him and slammed his fist into the table, knocking over a glass and causing his twin to jump.

 

“ _Don’t,_ ” he gritted out through clenched teeth. “Just don’t.”

After dinner, Anna, Gabriel and Sam sat in silence around the kitchen table. For several minutes, they stared at their hands, and even Gabriel, who could barely keep his mouth shut normally, didn’t speak. They all felt guilty about giving Adam and Michael a hard time, and were beginning to wonder if their theory was wrong after all.

“Maybe they are just friends,” Anna suggested. “I mean... They seemed pretty angry.”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “Should we apologise?”

“You don’t have to,” Gabriel said, looking and Sam fondly. “I know you’re into being nice to people, but you didn’t actually do anything. I did. Lucifer, mainly, but I don’t think he’s going to bother apologising any time soon, so I should.”

 

“God,” Anna groaned. “We are such douchebags.”

* * *

 

Michael and Adam curled together and Adam’s bed and held each other. They didn’t speak, and didn’t want to. They were over what happened at dinner, but tomorrow was on the forefront of their minds- Michael was leaving. Michael was leaving and they wouldn’t see each other for far too long a time. Hell, in Adam’s mind, a week was far too long.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Michael murmured. “I’ll come back to visit whenever I can.”

“I’ll miss you, too. I’ll call you and text you and email you all the time, right?”

“Every day?”

Adam snorted. “Sure, whatever you want.”

Michael gave him a quick kiss. “Good.”

The sound of the front door closing echoed up through the house and Michael groaned. “I have to leave, don’t I?”

“Afraid so,” Adam said reluctantly. He rolled off the bed ungracefully and grinned at his boyfriend, who was burying his face into his pillow. “Get up, dude. My mum’s going to be up here to check on me any second.”

“Fine. Can I have one of your shirts?”

The blonde blinked at Michael as the older man stood up from his bed. “What?”

“One of your shirts, to take with me? One that smells like you. I’ll let you have this one.” Michael raised his arms as though to show off grey t-shirt he was wearing that had a random quote from a book across the front. Realisation dawned on Adam and he grinned, stripping off his shirt and as Michael did the same.

After they’d swapped shirts, Michael wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist and pulled him into a heated kiss. “I’ll see you in the morning for the big send off, huh?” he whispered against the blonde’s lips.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.”

 

“I wish I didn’t have to go, too.”

* * *

 

Michael put his suitcase in the trunk of his car and watched Lucifer climb in without so much as a goodbye to any of his relatives, except Sam and Gabriel, whom he tolerated.  
Gabriel, Sam, Anna, Castiel, Dean and Adam were there to see them off. Chuck and Becky had already said goodbye to their boys in private because Becky had the habit of crying whenever she had to see one of her own leave.

His siblings and friends stood in a line on the driveway as Michael closed the trunk and faced them with a small smile.

He went through the line and said individual goodbyes that had Lucifer rolling his eyes in impatience in the car. Gabriel pulled him into a bear-hug, and promised him he’d visit at the most inconvenient times possible. Sam watched on laughing, and gave Michael a firm handshake. Anna gave her older brother a tight hug, and whispered her own goodbye in his ear. Castiel and Dean both shook his hand and Dean slapped him on the back, wishing him good luck with the next semester.

Finally, he reached Adam and they looked at each other for a few moments, aware of the others’ eyes on them, before exchanging a slightly too-long hug. Michael whispered in Adam’s ear, “ _I’m going to miss you so much, Adam Milligan,”_ before pulling away and slapping him on the back. Everyone watched as he slowly made his way to the car, but instead of pulling open his door , Michael froze and looked torn. Lucifer told him to get his arse in the car so they could get on their way, but Michael only looked over his shoulder at Adam, who raised an eyebrow.

“Dude?” Dean asked. “What’s up?”

Michael sighed in what seemed like defeat, and in a few long strides, he was standing in front of Adam again. He placed his hands on the younger boy’s waist and rested his face in the crook of his neck. “Sorry,” he murmured before bringing his lips to Adam’s own, in front of all their siblings. Adam was frozen in shock for approximately a second before he reached up to thread his fingers through Michael’s dark hair and returned the kiss eagerly. He didn’t care that everyone was watching, and that their secret was out- he cared that this was his last kiss in months and he wanted to make the most of it.

He moaned as Michael ran his tongue against his lips, and opened his mouth to give him access. They kissed for what seemed like an hour but was probably only a minute before they came to their senses and pulled away from each other, sharing silly grins.

“What was that?” Adam panted, breathless.

“I couldn’t resist,” Michael admitted, sheepish. “I...” he met Adam’s eyes and tried to communicate his feelings without actually saying them.

“I know,” Adam smiled. “Bye, Michael.”

 

“Goodbye, Adam.” Michael brought Adam’s hand up to press his lips against it, looking up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes, before walking back towards the car and driving away.


End file.
